


Cancun, Mexico

by Gallavich_0303



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Doctor Mickey, Fluff, Gallavich, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mexico, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico, Not Really Character Death, Soulmates, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_0303/pseuds/Gallavich_0303
Summary: Ian Gallagher, recently cheated on by his fiance, Caleb, right before their wedding. Ian decides to use the honeymoon gift of a vacation to Mexico with his brothers, Lip and Carl. What could possibly happen in Mexico?I suck at summaries.





	Cancun, Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from a Mexican movie I saw. Used a similar plot for Ian and Mickey.

Ian

I was on my way to my tuxedo fitting. I was finally getting married to my fiancé of one year, Caleb. I was meeting up with my side of the groomsmen which included mainly family. I had chosen my brothers Lip, Carl and Liam and some cousins, from my Uncle Patrick’s side. Almost everything was ready. We just needed our tuxedos. My sisters were mainly the ones who organized everything. I was very grateful for them, I would have had no idea on where to start!  
We arrived at the tuxedo place. I drove here with my brothers and the rest came on their own. I was trying out some nice tuxedos. I tried on the perfect one! It was mostly all white except for the silver tie and silver designs.  
“Let me take a picture of this one!”, Patrick Jr., we called Jr, told me as he removed his longish blond hair from his face. He was easily the most attractive one from his family.  
“Yes, I want to see how well I will look in pictures!”, I grinned.  
I pose in many ways. Everyone came around his phone to see the pictures taken. I was grateful for working out like crazy these couple of days. I had taken off a few weeks from work for the wedding and honeymoon. I worked as a supervisor in a large and important advertisement company. Caleb was the son of a big CEO of a transportation company. His family was pretty well off.  
I took the phone from my cousin and started swiping to see earlier pictures of other tuxedos I tried on.  
“Wait, let me show you!” Patrick nervously said.  
I ignored and continued swiping until I saw a picture of him and Caleb hugging.  
“Oh, when did you guys take this picture?” I asked as I swiped once more and he backed away from all of us.  
Another picture. Jr and Caleb were in a hot tub together.  
All of us were shocked looking at these pictures and I decided to swipe again.  
Another picture of them kissing!  
I looked up and looked at him in the eyes.  
“You bitch!” I yelled as I swung back my arm and punched him right in the nose.  
“Fuck you!” he yelled back as he tried to throw in a punch too but, he was stopped by Carl.  
I tried to get in more punches, but I was held back by Lip and Liam.  
“You motherfucker! You are my cousin!”  
Didn’t he have any little bit of regret? He was acting all prideful. He shrugged off from Carl’s hold and stormed out of the store. I signed deeply and sat down in the nearby couch besides the changing room. I put my head in my hands.  
How? Why? When? How long?  
Questions flooding in my mind. How could Caleb do something like this? I trusted him.  
“Hey bro, what are you gonna do?” Lip asks me with a concern look in his face.  
I look up and see the rest of the groomsmen have left except my brothers. They were all in front of me with anger and sadness in their eyes. I loved my brothers so much. They were always there for me.  
I stayed quiet for a few more minutes. Grateful that they respected my silence and let me think it all over.  
“We’re gonna to fucking Mexico.”, I finally said as I stood up and walked out of the store with the tuxedo still on. Caleb can fucking pay for it. I remembered that my boss had gifted us a honeymoon vacation to Mexico. I’m gonna take my family there and we are going to enjoy the sun, the beach, and all that shit.  
We arrived at the house and told Fiona and Debbie about everything.  
“That fucking slut! I will fucking kill him!”  
“Fiona calm down. It’s good that Ian found out before he married that fucking prick” Lip said as he tried to calm down his sisters who were both ready to kill.  
“Anyways, I’m sorry Ian”, Fiona said.  
“It’s okay Fi. Just like Lip said, good thing I found out. If he cheated on me with my fucking cousin, then he would cheat on me with anyone.”, I replied.  
“And I’m also sorry that I can’t go to Mexico with you. I have very important meetings this following week.”, Fiona said with sincerity in her eyes.  
“And me too Ian, I have to take care of Franny and Liam. I need to make sure they get to school and everything.” Debbie also said.  
“Its alright guys, I understand. Don’t worry. I’ll have a great time with Lip and Carl.”  
“Your white ass is gonna get so burned!” Carl laughed at me.  
“Ow!”, he yelled as I hit him behind his head.  
Everyone then started laughing.  
On Friday, we had our luggage and everything ready. I talked with my boss and she let me know the vacation is still there for me and my brothers to use freely. She and I were very close so she was pissed at Caleb. She even paid for our tickets even though I tried to convince her otherwise.  
“You will find a better man who will love you unconditionally.”  
Her exact words.  
We took an uber and arrived at the airport Friday afternoon. Despite everything else, I was really looking forward to this trip. I just had a feeling…  
After dragging Carl out of the bar, we finally boarded onto the plane. Lip was rather nervous during the takeoff.  
“Dude, its going to be alright”, I tried to assure him. Lip was always afraid of taking off. Funny, he was the strongest guy I’ve known and flying scares him. Only I know though, everyone else will laugh at him.  
“I know. It still scares me though. But enough of that, I’m alright now. How about you? How are you holding up?”  
“It’s alright. I don’t know. I don’t think I’m feeling as down as I should.”  
“Just don’t let keep it all bottled up. That shit’s not healthy.”  
“I know. It’s just something else, you know?”  
“I guess. Well, the drugs are keeping in so I’m gonna nap all the trip to Mexico!”  
“Haha! Yeah, you do that.”  
Lip had taken some Benadryl to help ease his fear of the plane. I was too concentrated in my thoughts when Carl tried calling me. Lip was seated in between us. I was in the seat by the window. Carl was by the aisle flirting with our flight attendant.  
“What?” I asked when I realized he had been calling me.  
“I said we are getting hammered once we are settled in the hotel. Mexico’s got to have some great bars and ladies. Or guys for you!”, he said making me laugh when he started wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Yeah, that sounds nice”, I replied chuckling.  
Alcohol makes me have these awful blackouts. The ones that make me forget everything from the previous night. But I was still down for getting hammered with my brothers.  
I woke up a few hours later with the voice in the intercom saying we were arriving at our destination.  
Cancun, Mexico.  
I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful I had seen. Well, let’s see where this adventure takes me. I couldn’t help but have this feeling of content in my heart. I was looking forward for something. For what? I’m not sure.


End file.
